The Key
by Luna Seikatsu
Summary: This is mostly about Takuma my oc in general but it has the others in it too! dont worry.


Vampire Knight: Haunting Memories

Chapter 1: A Birthday to forget:

"Takuma!" I cheered. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Ya, however I won't be able to stay to long because I will be leaving to my grandfathers tonight. I was told he should be here about 7 tonight." He alerted me.

"Well at least you can have some of Hikari's cake!" I laughed. "Mama is making chocolate! Plus I bought us some more rose tea! Since it's your favorite."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded yes. "Thank you! I brought some rose jam for the biscuits your mom made!" he showed me.

"Well? Let's go! I've been waiting to have tea!" I shouted. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to my front porch and sat on a grey porch swing next to a glass side table, which was holding teapot and biscuits. I grabbed the tray of biscuits and offered him them, he took 1 and ate it in 1 bite. I let out a small giggle, at the crumbs left on his face. I turned to pour the tea. He grabbed a small box out of his pocket while I wasn't looking and held it close in his hand. I turned to show him the tiny tray with 2 small tea cups filled with the rose tea. Instead he was on one knee as if he was going to purpose.

"Elisia, umm…look it's not what it looks like, I just, wanted to give you this." He gave me the box. "I just wanted to make sure we would always be friends. I know it's stupid but it would mean a lot if you would take it." He told me.

"Of course. Takuma how could I ever say no to you!" I got off the swing and leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. I smiled big. "I will always be your friend!"

"Thank you, that makes me very happy." He said gently.

My mother walked on to the porch. "Come on you two, Hikari is opening her presents and it's almost time for cake."

"Okay!" we rushed in front of her and dashed into the living rom. I sat between Tomari and Takuma on the floor while mama and papa sat on the couch and Hikari was in her wooden rocking chair.

Hikari grabbed a tiny pink box with a silver bow and read the tag saying it was from Takuma. She lifted the top to reveal a silver charm bracelet with butterfly charms. She gasped at the beauty of it.

"Thank you sooooooooooo very much Takuma! I love it!" She slipped the bracelet on to her wrist. Next came Tomari's gift, it was just a book on ponies since they're her favorite. Followed by mine being a family picture. She hugged it tight. She giggled and smiled from ear to ear. It was time for cake, so my Mom went to the kitchen. The door bell rang. "I'll get it mom!" I yelled getting up. Takuma followed alongside me. We answered the door to reveal a tall man in a tuxedo with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in the entrance. He had two men with sunglasses on standing behind him. They glared around my house and gave a look of disgust. My mother grabbed the sword above the cabinets and got into a ready stance as if she knew something was going to happen. Takuma stood calm yet confused.

My father walked in with a gun pointed for the blonde man. I looked confused. Takuma held me close to protect me.

"Leave Asato. You have no business here." My mother spoke strong.

"But I do, you see your daughter was an accident. She's the key everyone will be after." He paused. My mother's face grew grey and grim, while my father's became confused. "So if she is eliminated, no race will end. I only need the girl." He spoke diligently.

"You will never lay a hand on our daughter." My father's voice grew furious.

I clung to Takuma's arm tightly. He saw the fear in my eyes and how I shook. He began to sneak me out when a gunshot was made. I froze.

"Hikari!" Tomari yelled with tears in his voice. "MOM!"

Asato chuckled under his breath. Takuma began to speak "Grandfather this HAS to stop! Please don't bring any more harm to Elisia. She's done nothing to harm us."

"Stay out of this!" Asato demanded. I moved Takuma aside. The fear that ran through out my body had become pure raging anger.

"How dare you!" I yelled at Asato. I ran and kneed him in the gut. "I will never forgive you!" Tears fell from my eyes.

Asato shoved me against a wall. "Just hand her over Aria. You've already lost one child. One more won't hurt you." He scoffed, and then let out a laugh of hatred.

"We will NEVER give you Elisia! Who ever told you this crap is lying! Now leave us!" My father argued.

Asato shook his head in disappointment. "Oh my, Satoru you are typically a much more compramisable man especially when it comes to your family's life." He threatened. My father lowered his gun. "That's a good father."

"No matter what you say you may not have our daughter's life." My father stated as a fact.

"Fine then we'll eliminate the problems to get to the source." Asato spoke in some sort of code. Both of his men nodded in understandment. They raised their guns and fired bullet by bullet. First my mother, then my father.

"TOMARI!" I ran to him. The bullet was shot to aim for his heart. I tried to dodge but Tomari shoved me away and died protecting me. "Tomari?" I shivered. "TOMARI!"

"Come child." Asato ushered for me to follow. Instead I grabbed my mother's sword and cut his hand doing minimal damage. He grew irate with me unwilling to cooperate with him. "So the girl wants to live? Fine!" He took a needle out of his jacket pocket. "This is my compromise!" He injected the needle into my neck vein.

I grew dizzy as if the world was spinning around me. Takuma let go of my hand, and I fell. I fainted as I hit the floor. It is my worst memory. It's my only dream. Now I attend cross academy as a day class student living off of tablets and food. No one but headmaster Cross knows of my condition. Takuma doesn't notice me, even when im on perfect duty. I wonder why.


End file.
